Tomodachi 2
by rin-loves-sukiyaki-okumura
Summary: Another part of the first series, TOMODACHI. This time, Alisa, Momohana, Ichigo's long lost sister , Al, Ichigo, Ed and Winry go camping, but they meet Kai, the Ocean Dragon again and the spirit of Trisha. What will happen betwen Al and Ichigo?
1. Camp It Up!

"ICHIGO! ICHIGO! Pack up!" shouted Momo. Ichigo was sleeping inside of Momo's room. Ed and Alisa were fighting downstairs while Al and Winry got a few tents and packed them safely into a few big bags. Momowas becoming inpatient by the hour, becuase she was too excited on going on a camping trip for the first time. She waited and waited for Ichigo whowas still sleeping to wake up, but Momo had to help pack up. Ichigo snoozed a bit and opened her eyes slowly in the brightness of her sister's room.

She then got up and got dressed and then packed up her belongings, telling Momo's pet cat Pon that she won't be back until a month later. Her three kittens, Lunic, Risa and Lin meowed loudly that almost annoyed Ichigo. Ichigo transformed to talk to them once again.

"Nya! Why do you have to leave? Nya?!" Lin, the curious one, was very scared when she heard that Ichigo'sgoing to stay away from them for a month.

"Fresh air, Lin, fresh air," answered Ichigo.

"Nya! Where are you going? Nya?!" asked Lunic, the excited one.

"Forest," Ichigo answered him.

"Nya! Forest! Nya!" shouted Risa, the loud one.

"That's right, and Pon?"

"Hm?"

"Don't let these three take advantage of you."

"NYA?!? ADVANTAGE?!" All three of them freaked out. Pon laughed and licked Ichigo as a departing gift.

Ichigo transformed back into human and left the room.

Alisa and Momo were done packing while Ed and Winrywere fighting again. Al sweat dropped and said, "When will this ever end?" and locked his case.

Pon, her kittens, and the rest of the Cat Kingdom watched their friends leave the house.

It took them a few hours to reach the Forest of Risembool, and a few hours to unpack and organize their area. Some of the sweated heavily after picking up heavy objects. Winry and Alisa looked up and saw a lot of clouds blocking the sun, at which it began to rain mildly. They all went into their tents, but they had to share a tent like Ichigo and Momo, Winry and Alisa, and Ed and Al. Momo hid behind Ichigo, covering herself up with a blanket while Ichigo grunted.

Al peered through the tent's screen window, looking at Ichigo, worrying about her. Ed looked at Al and looked away, laughing quietly to himself.

"Aww, it looks like we can't build a fire now," said Winry.

"Don't worry. I bet this is a sign that Kai might appear again. But this time, he'll die as soon as Ed uses alchemy on him."

"Hope that comes true," Ed was being sarcastic.

"OH, PLEASE! LIKE YOU KNOW!" Alisa shouted at him. Ed looked away again and laughed.

"Brother, this is going to be really bad if we don't do something about this."

"Not to worry, little brother of mine!"

"Ugh!" Al covered his face up with his hands.

After the rain stopped, Kai appeared dead on arrival thanks to Ed who apparently attacked him a few seconds before he arrived. Trisha also appeared.

"See what I mean? I'm a lucky guesser!" Winry clapped slowly for Alisa.

"Good, good, okay," said Winry, sighing.

_"My boys are here again! How are you?" _Trisha was acting so happy today, but no one knows why.

"Hey, mom!" said the Elric brothers.

_"I see you killed the dragon before he came here alive. Well, good job."_

"Thank you, mother. At least SOMEONE appreciates what I do!" Ed said, staring at Alisa.

"What did I do?" she said.

"You never appreciate what I've done for you guys," said Ed clutching onto Al's ponytail.

"Give us a few 'accomplishments' you've done for us," said Winry. Ed looked up and daydreamed.

_"Edward! Edward!" shouted Ichigo. Edward was hanging onto a long branch of a tall tree._

_"You're on the other side?! If you were closer to me, I would've grabbed you!"_

_"TOO BAD!"_

"I tired to save you, Ichigo! I really was!"

"NO! You told me to go on the OTHER SIDE of the tree to swing! You know I can't swing so far to you! Stupid!" Ichigo slapped Ed across the face.

"Sister, be nice!" Momohana whined.

A while after the rain stopped, they lit a fire and cooked up some food. Ichigo got tired and slept on Al's lap, while Al himself slept on top of her back. Momo sighed happily at the couple and asked herself, "When will they get together?" and giggled. Alisa looked at Ed who was staring straight at Winrywho was gnawing on twig. She looked up at them and told them she was "hungry" and that she was too inpatient to wait for the food to be cooked. It was late at night, but they still ate dinner. They went into their shared tents and slept. In the middle of the night, Trisha came back, calling for Winry and Edward. The two of them woke up and followed Trisha to an even deeper part of the forest.

Trisha looked up at the sky and said, _"I bet your parents are sleeping, dreaming about you now."_

Ed smiled and looked at her.

"I bet they are," said Winry.

"What about you, mom?" Edward sadly looked at his mother.

_"I am, too, Edward. I am, too. If Sara were here with me right now, she would be surprised of how tall you've grown in a few years. Sorry, Ed! You, too!"_

"Mom... what if.. I died? Then what?"

Trisha was silent for a while until she smiled at the two.

"Hm..." sighed Ed.

"Let's get on back. I'm getting... sleepy..." Winry fell to the floor, snoozing on Ed's foot.

"What now?" Ed looked up at Trisha. She nodded at him, giving him a sign that he should carry Winry back to the campsite.

"You're leaving us?" he asked her.

_"I have to, son. I have to go back. Just tell Alphonse that I told him that I'll miss him. I'll be back someday, I promise." _Then, she disappeared.

Ed carried Winry back, looking at her sleeping face the whole way back.

The next morning, everyone was still sleeping. Well, Al got up early to get dressed and to say good morning to Ichigo and Momohana.

"_Yawn.... _Who is that?" Ichigo yawned. Al laughed and told her it was him. She smiled and rubbed her eyes, taking another snooze again.

Her little sister was soundly asleep.

Winry woke up and tried to wake up Alisa so they can get dressed. Edward, who is a heavy sleeper, didn't wake up until everyone else got dressed and ready to travel on foot, leaving their campsite alone until they come back.

"Close the tents.. Check! Make sure fireplace is dormant... Check!" Alisa checked off the two main things that were supposed to be done every morning.

"Are we ready to go, Alisa?" said Al who got his coat on.

"Wait, one more thing!" Alisa gave her checklist to Al and sneaked into Ed and Al's tent. She got a blow horn, and fired away so that Ed would end punching her in the face and cause her to hit him back.

"GAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Ed shouted so loud that many birds flew out of their nests, and that his tent fell down on him, crushing him. Alisa laughed so hard, falling onto the floor.

"What's with you?!" Ed growled at her. She still couldn't stop laughing.

"I just love messing with ya!" she laughed some more.

"Sister, are you ready in there?" Momo asked her from the outside of their tent.

"I am, but I couldn't stand that dang blow horn!" Ichigo covered her head with a pillow and growled.

"I'm so sorry! So very sorry!" She still kept on laughing until she became stressed out.

"Brother, are you okay?!" Al was frightened, and Winry wasn't disturbed by it, because she thinks that blow horns are like "yelling at Ed until he gets hurt."

"Aren't you hurt?" Alisa stopped laughing and looked up at Winry who was looking away from them.

"Nope! Ed is the blow horn!" she said. Everyone laughed at him. Then Edward got up and grunted at them.

They all traveled on foot to examine the whole forest.


	2. Childhood Daydreams Ichigo's Thoughts

The group almost reached the deepest part of the forest, though they didn't leave any footprints just in case. They took a few breaks for a few minutes, and got up to continue traveling on foot. They didn't use any maps, but Edward and Alphonse knew where they were since they've been there when they were young. They finally reached the deepest part. It was very, very dark. No spots of sunlight were seen on the ground, just complete darkness.

Ichigo and Momo were scared and hid behind Alisa and Alphonse. Al laughed and patted Ichigo on the head. Momo got mad at Al and demanded a pat on the head, which she really enjoys.

Ed and Winry didn't even once speak to each other for no reason, though they did ask some questions.

"What if we never make it out... alive? Then what?" Ichigo shivered.

"Don't worry. We'll find the open field where Ed and Winry and I made a gigantic tent made out of bushes, twigs, logs and whatever."

"Oh, Al," said Momo dreamily, trying to get his attention.

"Who said that?" said Winry turning away from Edward.

"Wasn't me, and never will be," Ed spoke.

Al was daydreaming while ignoring Ed and Winry's brawl.

_"But, brother! What if we don't make it out alive? Then what?" said young Alphonse, holding onto his older brother's arm._

_"No need to worry, Al," said young Edward. The two brothers were inside the Forest of Risembool. Their mother told them to be careful and to make sure that they know the way back to their house. They eventually got lost and decided to camp out by themselves with no supplies from home. It was raining very hard in the wet forest, but the two brothers built a gigantic tent that was not fully complete. So, Winry was told by her grandmother to look for the two boys in the forest while Trisha worried for them. Winry herself got lost as well, and decided to name the forest "Forest of the Lost," because people would easily get lost and would possibly return if they used the signs of the forest._

_Winry finally found Ed and Al inside their half built tent. She marveled at their creativity and asked them if she wanted to help them finish, but neither Ed or Al couldn't recognize her. They thought of her as a young girl from Central who came all the way to Risembool. They asked what her name was, but Winry didn't tell one of them. She instead smacked them with her wrench in order to recover their memories. They now found Winry right in front of them after they woke up from being whacked in the head with her wrench._

_"Of course you can help us," Edward smiled at her, "but all we have are twigs, bushes and logs. Are you sure you can use that wrench of yours to hammer some lose parts?"_

_"Sure, but one more thing I want to tell you. Trisha's been worried about you boys for over a week. She wants you guys back before she has a panic attack. Just please promise her that you'll be back."_

_Ed, Al and Winry finished their tent and slept in it for the rest of the day, starving for food._

_"Winry, do you have any food on you?" said Ed chewing on her shirt. Winry tugged her shirt away from the starving boy and wiped the saliva off of her shirt._

_"I don't..." her stomach growled loudly. She slept on her right side for a while until Al got up and found some fish in a little pond next to him._

_"You guys, I've found fish!" Ed and Winry didn't even care, and shot up and looked at the pond, craving for fish._

_"FEAST!" the three kids cheered that day as they cleaned and cooked the fish._

_"I'll just eat one so we can save up on some when we get back," said Al._

_"No, no! Eat it all before it spoils!" Winry told him, eating three at a time. Ed took a big bite on his fish, swallowing the bones along with it._

_Al checked the pond again and found more fish that swam across Al's reflection._

_"MORE FISH!" The three jumped in the pond and eat them raw, not becoming sick at all._

_They returned to their homes in Risembool, being welcomed by relatives. Trisha herself was crying for them when they returned with a sack load of fish they found in the pond._

"Here we are! The tent!" Winry crawled inside it and didn't find any spider webs that were left. The inside of the tent was completely clean.

"You slept in here for two weeks?" said Ichigo crawling in.

"Yup! And this is the pond that the fish lived in until we ate them." Al guided Ichigo and Momo to the pond, whcih has gotten bigger. Many fish roamed in it.

"Lucky you! How's you find your way out?" Momo pouted.

"Why don't you ask me?!" said Ed waving his arms to get their attention.

"Because everything you explain to us is too confusing and yet so stupid," explained Alisa, laughing at him.

"SHUT UP! This is your first time here, so don't think that you know your ins and outs!"

"Edward, I'm the bigger woman than you, and what I mean by bigger, I mean both stronger and more taller than you! Ha!"

Edward got really mad at her, but Alisa ended up tripping Ed, making him fall into the pond.

"It's so funny when Ed falls in it!" Alisa laughed at him.

That night, they returned to their campsite. They ate some fish they found at the pond, and went to bed as they always do.

Winry now slept with Ichigo, Momo slept with Alisa, and Ed and Al, since they're the only two boys in the group, slept together again.

The all dreamt differently, but Ichigo's dream was more of an adventure with Al.

**Ichigo's Dream**

**_Ichigo was with her friend Al, and only Al because the rest of their friends left them alone, trying to see what will happen between the two friends._**

**_"Alphonse, is it true that... I am your strawberry?" Ichigo clutched onto Al's red coat. Al sighed and hugged her tightly._**

**_"You are, Ichigo. That's what your name means, right? You told me before."_**

**_"Al..." Ichigo buried her face in his chest. He smiled down at her and rubbed her red ribbons._**

**_"Just please.... don't leave me. Don't leave me unless you have something to do in the military."_**

**_Al covered her up with his coat to keep her warm._**

**_"Well, goodnight, Alphonse.." She slept on his lap._**

Ichigo woke up from her sleep after the dream. She breathed heavily, not waking up Winry or the others near her. She got out of her tent and went inside Al's. She listened to him snore softly and smiled at him weakly. She quietly gave him a hug without any disturbance, and placed Alisa's blow horn near Edward's ear, taping it on his hand to pull the trigger. She then got out of the tent, zipping it back up. Back in the tent, Al opened his eyes slowly. He smiled after the hug he was given.

In Ichigo and Winry's tent, she thought to herself, saying, "I wanted to kiss him, but we're just friends, so I'll leave it that way. I will not kiss him!" and stuffed her sock in her mouth so she won't scream or think aloud.


	3. The Kiss Attempt Failed!

"When are we going back? I forgot," said Ichigo looking at Al.

"Next month, or probably a week from now," answered Alisa sitting in front of Ed's tent. Ed woke up, accidentally pulling the trigger of Alisa's blow horn. He screamed, making Alisa laugh more harder than ever.

"THIS ISN'T FUNNY!!!!!!!!!!!" Ed shouted, throwing the blow horn at a nearby bush.

Alisa ran to the bush to get her blow horn back. Once returning, she smacked Edward with Winry's wrench, making Winry feel more appreciated than ever.

"So, Al. What did you dream last night?" asked Ichigo, tying her ribbons in her hair.

"About brother and I," answered Al.

"Oh really? Then tell me this. What exactly happened in your dream?" Ichigo stared into his brown eyes, demanding an answer from him.

"It was in this forest. We got lost, then Winry came over to help us out, and she gets lost herself. That's it."

"Big sister! Big sister! Where'd you go?!" Momo was looking inside of Ichigo's tent, after getting up after Edward.

Ichigo giggled and shouted from where Al was sitting, making her madder than ever.

"Momo, you jsut got up? Even Ed's getting up way early than you!" Ichigo patted her on the head.

"THANK YOU, ICHIGO!" Ed thanked her from across the campsite, getting hit on the head again by Alisa.

"WHAT'S WITH YOU?!"

"I just love the fresh air of shrimpy death. Nyahahah!" Alisa gave out an evil laugh.

"Let's just take another sleep because I feel like it!" Winry groaned.

They all took a nap in their tents....

**Ichigo's Dream**

**_"I wonder if Al's okay?" Ichigo checked his tent. He was sleeping soundly with his pillow cuddled. Ichigo smiled and lay next to him, watching him sleep._**

**_"Ah, I wish I could, I wish, but I can't. I do want him to become-- No, no. It's not going to happen. It won't!" Ichigo thought aloud, waking up Al. Al rubbed his eyes and stared up at the red haired girl._**

**_"I-Ichigo, what are you doing here? What are you talking about?"_**

**_Ichigo panicked a bit and told him that she was checking on him. He laughed a bit and went back to sleep._**

**_"I wish I could, I want to.... Just lean over to him and do it!" she whispered to herself. Al murmured in his sleep._**

**_"Ichigo, whatever you're saying, please stop. I'm very tired, so could you tell me later?"_**

**_She tried to lean over to him, trying to whatever she told herself the other day. Al felt her warm breath on his neck and covered himself up with his cover._**

**_"I want to ki-- I want to kis-- This isn't going to work. I quit. Goodnight, Alphonse Elric."_**

**_"If you want to kiss me, then do so."_**

**_"What? What did you say?"_**

**_"I said, you can kiss me if you were trying to. I've been trying to get one from Winry long ago, but she slapped me across the face and told me she's not for sale. You know what I mean?"_**

**_Ichigo didn't understand what he just said._**

**_"No, I do not. Maybe someday when we're closer towards each other, then we'll talk about it." She told him that maybe sooner they can, but not now._**

Few hours later, Ichigo was shocked about her dream about she and Alphonse. It was sunny and bright, but too hot to even start up a fire. Ichigo tried to start a fire to cook up some fish they found from the big pond, but she thought to herself that it might cause a forest fire. She decided to clean the fish with her fangs while in cat form. She inhaled the horrible aroma of fish, but she enjoyed so much.

"I love fish so much, but I don't want to eat it raw," Ichigo said as she licked her wet paws. She shivered and took a small exhale.

"What can I do? Take out the intestines, the eyes, the bones? Ew, not too much. I'm too hungry, I'm dying out here, and there's nothing I can do except for sleeping and trying that blow horn trick on Edward. You see me as Ichigo Momomiya, the leader of the Mew Mews; fighting bad guys, stopping Kish... You've seen me do that stuff for you guys!" Ichigo pretended that she was talking to a camera.

"_sigh..._ What can I do? Chase a bird? Take a bath?"

"Why are you lying on the ground like that, Ichigo?" Momo blocked the sun from Ichigo's eyes.

"Ah, shade... Momo, stay there until your back aches and you have to take a really long bath until you cool down."

"But, sister! Come back to human form! You're almost done cleaning the fish up!"

"Keep it quiet, Momohana. It's too hot out here to be starting up fires, and you might wake up the others because of you."

Alisa got up for a sake, took in a deep breath, exhaled, and went back to sleep, murmuring to herself about torturing Edward again.

"See that? You almost woke up Alisa!" said Ichigo covering Momo's mouth with her paws.

Momo's voice was understandable to Ichigo.

"Back to bed, sister. You know you want to, eh?" Momo kissed her big sister to make her transform back into her human form. She elbowed her and winked at her, giving her a sign to go do what Ichigo was trying to do all this time. Ichigo blushed and grunted.

"Look. I've been to since we first came here," explained Ichigo.

"Sister, you like him, don't you?" she elbowed her again, giving her a double wink of the eye.

"Stop it! I've tried to kiss him ever since, but I can't! We just friends, not something else!" Ichigo got up and found Al awake right in front of her.

"You were trying to kiss me ever since we got here?" Al's eyes widened.

"I, uh... Don't get mad at me, Al! Please!"

"Don't get mad at sister, big brother!" Momo was trying to protect Ichigo by shielding her.

"That was.. really brave of you, but as soon as we get closer towards each other, then we'll talk about it."

_"That's what I said in my dream!" _Ichigo smiled.

"So, why aren't you mad?" Momo said, putting her fists up.

"I've been trying to get one from Winry when brother and I were young, but she slapped me across the face and told me that she was not for sale. You know what I mean?"

Momo and Ichigo looked at each other confused and shook their heads.

"I see. That means that she's not available for me or Ed, so she won't except one of us."

"Oh!" said Momo and Ichigo.

Edward, Winry and Alisa got up and listened to what the other three were talking about.

"So you were trying to kiss Winry? Ew!" Alisa looked at Ed who had his right arm wrapped around Winry's waist. She felt something cold and heavy, and looked at her waist and looked up at Ed, who blushed uncontrollably when he wrapped himself around her.

"Ed.. why do you have your arm around my waist?" Winry shivered.

"Oh, sorry."

"You better be," Alisa warned him, already thought up a plan to hurt Ed and laugh at him uncontrollably.

"Just shut up," Ed said.

"Momo, don't start a scene, please!" Ichigo tried to stop her from starting a fist fight with Al, who hasn't done a single thing to the two sisters.

"Please, please, Momo. I'm not bad. I'm friendly."

"Yeah right! Like I'll believe--" Ichigo smacked her and she fell flat on the ground, saying something randomly adorable.

"She's adorable when she's not awake," said Alphonse.

"Yep, adorable all right." Ichigo laughed.


	4. The Girls of the Underwater Kingdom!

"Winry, do you have something for my little sister here? She's sick," said Ichigo carrying her sister to her tent.

"No, but if you cool her off in the pond, maybe some things might change what's inside of her." Ichigo looked at her ill sister,and took her to the pond.

She let her drift in the water as she woke up from slumber. Momo shouted at Ichigo, saying that she doesn't like floating on her back.

"Well, what do you want me to do?! Give you swimming lessons?!"

Momo looked up at her and nodded at her, crying. She's afraid of the water because her mother, Sakura Momomiya, drowned in the water when she was young, and she nearly died.

"I know mom almost died, but I can help you up. Do you want me to or not?"

Momo always trusted her, but could she trust her now? She dove underwater to look at some colorful rocks that were hidden by sea creatures. From the surface, Ichigo sat on the grassy floor to wait for her sister to come out of the water. Ten minutes have passed since Momo left the surface of the pond. Ichigo got on her swimsuit and dove right in to save her. When she scanned the sandy floor, she found Momo sleeping with fishes. She woke up and stared at Ichigo, who dropped on the floor, confused.

"Momo, why are you still alive?!" shouted Ichigo, spitting out sand from her mouth.

"I can't understand you, sis!" shouted Momo, at which Ichigo couldn't understand her, too.

Ichigo gave her hands signs, telling her to swim back to the surface. Momo nodded and took her hand with Ichigo's and swam away, back to the surface.

Alphonse was waiting for them at the surface, worrying for them both, but mostly worried about Ichigo.

"Where are you guys?" Al said to himself. Two heads popped out from the pond, both colored red. Al gasped and scooted back from the pond, thinking it could be a giant fish.

"How long were you down there?! I was so worried about you guys!" Ichigo and Momo laughed nervously at Al.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"Oh, nothing. It's just that every time I look at your face, I see a very funny look to it. I can't hold my laughs in, you know!" Ichigo giggled.


	5. Berry Pleased To Find You, Nyan!

"Brother, where'd you go? Brother? Brother?!" Al was searching for Edward around the bushes near him. He was trying to ask Ed if he has seen Winry anywhere, but due to Ed's hard headed mind, he stumbles off into a part of the forest. Now it was up to the younger Elric to find his older brother.

Ichigo, Momo and Winry were never seen from again... Until...

"Why am I always the lucky one to stay at the site?" Al questioned himself.

"Ichigo?! Momo?! Winry! Edward!" Al realized that Ichigo and her sister disappeared, too. After he had a little talk with them, they left him sitting near the pond.

Al traveled back and forth, becoming puzzled of the confusing paths that twisted around the whole forest. Al ran off to where there was an opening.

"Guys? Hello?" Al looked into the bushes that were next to him while he stood in place. No one was found. Al then ran again to a nearby tree that had berries hanging from its branches.

"Berries... I wonder if Ichigo loves these kinds?" Al clapped his hands and formed a pillar underneath him. He stood up from his pillar and plucked some berries from the branches. He jumped off of the pillar, leaving it as a marking spot of where he was when he was picking up some berries.

Back at the campsite, Al washed the berries in the pond where he found Momo and Ichigo merging to the surface.

"Where are you guys anyway?" he asked himself. Momo appeared, scaring him from behind.

"Momo, where's your sister?" he asked her.

"I don't know. For a while I was holding hands with her until she went into another direction. I got lost until I saw you from a faraway distance. You know? The berry tree?"

"Oh, yes. Look at these. Do you think your sister would love them?" Al got some berries he washed from the pond out showed them to Ichigo. Momo hummed a bit and took a berry and popped it in her mouth. She clenched onto Al's coat.

"Well?"

"It's so sweet! Yes, she would like them!" Momo giggled.

"That's good," said Alphonse. He continued to washe the berries until they became shiny.


	6. The Talk With Ichigo

**_What is Ichigo Thinking About? Nyan?_**

**_I AM MEW ICHIGO, ALSO KNOWN AS ICHIGO MOMOMIYA! I AM NOW STAYING WITH THE ELRIC BROTHERS, MY SISTER MOMOHANA, AND WINRY ROCKBELL, NYAN! I AM ALSO VERY SIMILAR TO ALPHONSE ELRIC, THE YOUNGER BROTHER OF THE TWO! I FORGOT TO TELL YOU, ALLISA BENJAMIN'S STAYING WITH US, TOO! IN THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER, ALISA WASN'T METIONED IN IT, BUT I'LL TELL YOU WHAT SHE'S DOING IN THAT CHAPTER, NYAN! SHE WAS OFF ON HER OWN SEARCHING FOR A WAY TO MAKE FUN OF EDWARD-KUN, NYAN! I MYSELF IS SOMEWHERE, BUT YOU'LL HAVE TO FIND OUT WHEN FUTURE CHAPTERS COME IN, NYAN!_**

**_What is Ichigo Doing Now? Nyan?_**

**_I AM LOOKING AROUND THE FOREST OF RISEMBOOL, THAT'S ALL. MY SISTER WAS WITH ME, HOLDING HANDS WITH ME IN THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER, BUT SHE RELEASED HER GRIP ON ME AND I TOOK ANOTHER DIRECTION AWAY FROM HER. NOW, SHE'S LOST WITH NO ONE BY HER SIDE. WELL, SHE DID MADE A DISCOVERY OF A PILLAR NEXT TO A BERRY TREE. MOMO WAS WATCHING A PERSON PLUCKING BERRIES FROM THE TREE... NYAN..._**

**_What Does Ichigo Think What Edward's Thinking About? Nyan?_**

**_I THINK HE'S JUST BEING BORED OF HIMSELF AND BOTHERING WINRY A LOT. I THINK SHE LIKES HER.. OOO! NYAN!_**

**_What Ichigo's Listing Now.. Nyan._**

**_I AM CURRENTLY..._**

**_Mew Ichigo_**

**_I WANNA BECOME..._**

**_Mew Ichigo Ex_**

**_Mew Ichigo ExE_**

**_JUST KIDDING! THEY'RE ALL MADE UP BY ME! NYAN!_**

**_What Ichigo's Dreaming Now... Nyan.._**

**_Ichigo loses her sister Momo... THAT'S IT... THAT'S ALL I DREAMT ABOUT... LOSING MY SISTER INSIDE THE FOREST OF RISEMBOOL.. NYAN.._**


	7. Ichigo Finally Makes Her Attempt! Nyan!

After all of their friends were found, the group decided to take another trip deeper inside the forest. But suddenly, Al and Ichigo gets lost.

Ed, Winry, Momo, who was holding onto Winry and Alisa's hands, and Alisa, were the only ones left, trying to look for Al and Ichigo.

While lost, Ichigo was walking on all fours, while in her Cat Form, and Al himself had his hood on, shading him from the bright sun.

"Al, where are we? What are we going to do?" asked cat Ichigo. Al smiled down at her and picked her up.

"We can set up our own campsite until brother and the others find us," he answered.

Al and Ichigo now begins their new campsite by using extra tents that Ichigo had carried with her just in case, using logs that were found and cleaned by Al.

It was nighttime in Risembool, and Al used alchemy to start a small fire on the pile of small logs. Ichigo watched him as she got out a blanket and wrapped it around her whole body, leaving her head alone and uncovered.

"I just started the fire, Ichigo. You don't have to cover yourself up."

"But what if a gust of wind comes and--"

"Don't worry about that, Ichigo," Al smiled at her. She looked at him, knowing that he's not even worried about the fire, but he's worried that he and Ichigo will be lost in the forest forever.

Ichigo began to sway left to right, about to fall asleep. Ichigo was falling on her right side, right next to Al when he caught her by her back.

"Ichigo, are you alright?" he asked her. She looked up at him and blushed. She got up, sitting up straight.

"Um... Yes, I am, Alphonse," Ichigo blushed even more.

"Huh.. Well, I see some red on your face. Are you burning up or something?" Al slipped off his right glove from his hand and placed it on her forehead. It was a little warm, but she's still okay.

"You're fine, but why are turning away from me all of a sudden?" Al placed his hands on her shoulders, trying to make her turn around. Ichigo wasn't facing him still.

"If there's something wrong, just tell me," he told her. Ichigo was really red now. Tears from eyes began to fall as she giggled. Was she crying because she's sad, or was she crying because she's happy to be alone with Alphonse?

"Okay, that's it. I wanna know what's going on with you." Al turned her around while her tears were still visible. He gasped and wiped her tears away. She looked up at him and blushed a bit.

"I knew something was wrong. What's going on?" He was about to cradle her in his arms, but Ichigo insisted him not to.

"This always happen to me when I'm alone with... with... I'm just crying, that's all. No worries."

"But, Ichigo--"

"I said don't worry about me."

"Ichigo, what are you--"

Ichigo had her chance. She finally succeeded her attempt to kiss him, right on his cheek. Al blushed and didn't care what she was doing.

_"YES! I'VE FINALLY DONE IT! HOORAY! I'VE FINALLY KISSED ALPHONSE! NYA! NYA!" _Ichigo thought excitingly. She opened her eyes, and wiped the tears from her eyes away.

"No wonder why you were feeling so... Whatever. Doesn't matter now." Al laughed. Ichigo giggled a bit and scratched her head.

"Now I know my feelings for you," said Ichigo. Al looked at her, puzzled.

"Mm?"

"I... love you..." she finally said, and Al blushed.

"Well!" Al was acting so proud that he's more attractive than his brother, who's too lazy finding a girl for himself.

Ichigo pulled Al towards her by the neck and kissed him again, this time, it was on the lips.

_"NYA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I CANNOT BELIEVE IT! I'M ACTUALLY KISSING HIM AGAIN! NYA!!!!!!!!" _she thought again to herself. They both closed their eyes and continued their moment. Later that night, Ichigo was sleeping on Al's lap while Al was sleeping against a wall he transmuted.

The next day, Ed, Winry, Alisa and Momo were still looking for Al and Ichigo.

"Where are those two?" Ed said as he was looking at the trees. Momo and Winry were looking in the bushes, and Alisa was staring at a wall that was transmuted.

"Edward, did you do this?" she asked Ed. Ed looked at her puzzled and said no.

"Well, come look at this, guys," said Alisa, and the rest of her friends came to her with surprising looks on their faces.

"Al did this..." whispered Edward. They all knew it was Al after Ed said it was Al.

On the other side of the wall, Al woke up and looked down at Ichigo, who was in her cat form. He bent down to kiss her to make her transform back, even though she can do it herself. Ichigo woke up and kissed him back.

"Good morning, Al," said Ichigo as she stretched her back.

"You, too," he replied back.

The others were giggling at their hearts' content, knowing that they're actually together. A minute later, Alisa pinched Ed's ear so hard that she left a red mark on it. He screamed, causing Al and Ichigo to look behind the wall, laughing at their companions.


	8. AlXIchigo Forever! Nyan!

"So, I've heard," Ed said to his brother, "that you and Ichigo are officially together now."

Al blushed a bit and turned away. His brother sighed and got up, stretching himself. Al got up, too and walked away from him, hoping for the best. Ichigo was asleep again, this time, in her tent across from Al's. Al unzipped her tent and opened it up, letting in all the light from outside. Ichigo rubbed her eyes like a baby and opened her eyes slowly to meet up with Al's, who was way too close up in her face.

"Why are you up in my face like that, Al? Can't you see that I'm tired?" Ichigo growled at him a bit. Al bent over and smiled at her.

"Aren't you going to...?"

"Mm, maybe, but if you get up and get dressed, then yes."

"Come over here, Al." Ichigo giggled. She wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a hug, with Al expecting something from her. A kiss from her he would take.

"Aw, don't worry, Alphonse. I'll get up as soon as I do this."

Ichigo kissed Al for a half a minute. They both enjoyed it quite well, but was disturbered by Ed, who was laughing the whole time.

"Brother?! What are you doing here?!" Al freaked out. Ed continued to laugh until Alisa came up to him and pinched him on his left ear, causing him to scream in pain.

"Why do you enjoy my pain?!?" Ed screamed at Alisa.

"Because I love it!" she answered him.

Al got up and gave Ichigo a hand up. After Ichigo got dressed, she, Al and Momo held hands the entire time while the group walked on foot to an open plain. They had a picnic there and slept in their chosen blankets. Ichigo was holding onto her sister while she was sleeping on Al's lap. His red hood was shading him from the sun while he was sleeping on his back. He patted Ichigo and Momo on their heads. Ichigo purred and giggled, and Momo groaned while in her sleep. Ed and Winry almost slept together, but was awakened by Ed's heavy snoring, which annoyed the two girls he was sitting with. Alisa was curled up in a ball, with one eye open, watching Edward the whole time.

Ichigo and Al both woke up and looked at each other. They smiled and exchanged kisses. Ichigo then slept on Al's chest, with Al's arms around her neck.

"Sister... Where'd you go again? Oh, there you are." Momo crawled oer to her big sister and Alphonse and slept on top of her sister.

After a few hours of sleeping, Ed and Alisa suggested that Al and Ichigo have a little bit of some privacy.

"Wow, they're really are together, huh?" Winry smiled. Ed placed his right hand on her right shoulder and chuckled.

"They're in love anyways, so... I don't know what to say about them now." Ed sighed.

"I knew big sister was in love! I can tell! After we were underwater for a very long time--"

"UNDERWATER?!" Ed, Winry and Alisa interrupted Momo. She screamed at them and took a few deep breaths to calm down again.

"AS I WAS SAYING! Sister and I were underwater for a very long time until we reached the surface; Al was there, waiting for us, and told us that he was so worried! Ichigo commented that every time she looks at him, she laughs! Teheh! That's how I can tell!"

"You know what, guys? Momo's right. No wonder why Ichigo and Al got lost together," said Alisa.

"That's not the reason why, big sister," Momo corrected Alisa, whom she called her big sister since she acts like a sister towards her.

"They just got lost," she gave them the real answer. Then, Winry changed the subject.

"Ed, how many weeks do we have left until we get back?" she asked him. He laughed and told his friends that tomorrow they're going to pack up and get back to Winry's house.

After the group left the open plain where they had their picnic at, they packed up their supplies and prepared for their last night in the forest.

Al gave Ichigo a goodnight kiss and went inside his tent with his brother.

Ichigo smiled and held her sister's hand to walk inside their tent.

The next day, they all returned, and for Pon, her children grew to her size. Ichigo and Al became the happiest couple, and Alisa continued to enjoy Edward's pain. Winry's dream to become an artist failed, and Momo was used to being around Alisa.

NEXT STORY: Al and Ichigo are together at last, but what about Ed and Winry? What about Alisa's relationship with Ed? Nah! She enjoys his pain! Momo might have a crush on a little boy she meets in Central.


End file.
